Dream Basket-ball
by kimmmxo
Summary: Seirin had experienced a depressing, close loss of 101-98 against Rakuzan in the Winter Cup finals. Blood, sweat and tears in the locker room. Devastated, Riko calls up her cousin Kimiko. Despite being short and seemingly weak, what makes her so special that Riko would call her?And what kinds of surprise love stories form in this shounen basket-ball adventure?
1. Prologue

Seirin sat in the locker room in a heart breaking atmosphere. "Second the best," yet why was it feeling like they had not won a single game? It was almost as if they had forgotten how far they had came.

Seirin had just lost to Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. They came with so much pride and confidence hoping to become the new champions. They were doing it for their school's newborn basket-ball team, they were going to win.

A painful loss it had been with a score of 101-98. Just two desperately desired baskets away and they could have won. But of course, Akashi's eye that saw the future was impossible to escape. Second place was much worse than last place. It's like you've finally found water while on the verge of dying of dehydration and coming to realize that it was only a mirage; your mind playing tricks on you. Being so close but hopelessly failing in the end to achieve your victory.

Kagami slammed the locker with his fist leaving a dent in the metal door and blood immediately dripped from his knuckles. His violence spoke for the entire team's emotions; regret, shame, anger and most evidently, loss.

After at least five minutes of utter silence, Kuroko was the one to speak up. "I'm sorry we couldn't win for you, Kiyoshi-kun."  
Kiyoshi broke out a painful smile. "It's okay," he said but his voice trembled the slightest bit from holding in the tears. He didn't want them to feel any worse than they already did. He was Seirin's former ace after all. One of the nameless generals. The team had never seen Kiyoshi in this depressing state. "We all tried our best and that's good enough for me."

After hearing Kiyoshi's words the team was no longer able to hold their feelings in. Each one of them had their face covered in their jersey, soaking it in sweat and tears.

Riko could no longer bare to watch her team in this kind of pain. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and began dialing a number that she almost never dialed before. The team took a moment to stare at her in curiosity.  
"Kimiko-chan? Hello? I need your help."


	2. Chapter 1

Riko had gathered the normally enthusiastic team for an emergency practice. Today, it was the complete opposite. Everybody was doing close to nothing, and when they did do something it was less than half-heartedly. Kagami who was usually on fire, was like a candlelight flame about to diffuse. He sat on the bench bouncing the basket-ball back and forth between his large hands.

"Hey! Cheer up. We've lost plenty of times," Kiyoshi said, trying to ease the awkwardness. It didn't do much work, but Kuroko smiled politely appreciating Kiyoshi's attempt. "If we don't practice like we usually do, Coach is gonna punch all of us all the way to Africa." Everyone cringed at the thought.

Kiyoshi still stood in his uniform. He couldn't play for long time, maybe never again. He had over worked his knee to the point where it completely worn out. Yet despite all of this he stayed by his team's side in support.

"Wait," Hyuuga said. "Where is coach anyways?

At that moment Riko walked in with a small silhouette shyly hiding behind her. Riko pointed at everyone, counting attendance. "...,8, 9, 10, 11. Good! Everyone's here. Guys, I would like you to meet someone."

A petite girl who looked like she was twelve stepped to the side of Riko. "Hello. My name is Aida Kimiko. Riko-chan's cousin." Kimiko smiled sweetly.

Aida Kimiko. The name rang in the team's ears, but they couldn't quite remember where they had heard it.

She was about a head shorter then Kuroko and was pretty skinny. Fragile. She had long black hair, and even tied back in a high pony-tail, it was grew to her hip bone. To add even more, she had pale skin and blue-gray eyes. Was she bi-racial? Kimiko looked like a doll.

The team was still confused.

"Okay Coach," Kuroko said, snapping out of his gaze. "But why is she here?"

"She will be our trainer to get us back in shape!" Riko said cheerfully.

Time froze. This was unbelievable. This elementary kid training the team that came in second place in the biggest high-school basket-ball tournament in Japan?!

"WHAT?!" The team yelled in unison. Tetsuya #2 even gave a bark in disbelief.

Kagami, on the other hand, began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, Coach. That was a good one. If you were trying to cheer us up, you did a great job!" He held his stomach in pain from laughing too hard. "Now let's get practicing for real now!"

Hyuuga slowly walked to Kagami and held Kagami's shoulder. "Hey, Kagami-kun... She wasn't joking..."

"..Eh?" He was completely and totally dumbfounded.

Hyuuga then slowly walked away in sympathy for him, as Riko gave Kagami the biggest punch she's given all season.

When Kagami became conscious, Riko continued to yell at him. "THAT WAS SO RUDE. IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE RAISED TO BE?! HUH, BAKAGAMI?!" She had no mercy.

Coughing he replied, "But why?! This girl's in elementary?! What the hell does she know about basket-ball?!"

Riko was ready to punch him again even harder, but luckily for him Kimiko stopped her.

"Ahem," Kimiko had a high pitched voice. "I'm not in elementary. I'm actually the same age as you, Kagami-san." At this moment everyone's jaw dropped. "Judging by your confidence right now, are you sure that YOU know anything about basket-ball?" She had challenge in her voice. And a lot of it. Despite being doll-like, she was very fierce.

_This girl wants to fight, huh?!_ Kagami thought. "I sure do! I'll challenge you to a one-on-one match, right here, right now!"

"Let's do it!"

Two flames were meeting, and they were about to make a fire that could burn down any forest.

Riko laughed. "Hah! Bakagami, you're in for a fight! Kimiko-chan's gonna beat your ass! You have no idea what she's capable of! She's even on the-" Kimiko stopped her.

"Shall we begin?" Kimiko had a smirk on her face.

Kiyoshi had a whistle in his mouth and the ball in the other. Kagami insisted on doing a jump ball, ready to intimidate Kimiko with his jumping abilities.

Riko and the rest of the team sat on the bench, with Kuroko beside her. Everyone had a good idea in their heads of who was gonna win. Kagami. Riko however, had a lot of confidence that Kimiko had this win in the bag. Not just because they were cousins.

Kiyoshi blew the whistle. Kagami jumped to reach to ball's highest point and he succeeded in grabbing the ball. But Kimiko didn't move at all. _Oh shit!_ Kagami thought. He just realized her intentions, but it was too late now. Seconds before he landed Kimiko immediately grabbed the ball dribbling towards the basket with a smile on her face. It wasn't a cocky smile, it was a childish one. She was happy playing basket-ball.

"Fast..." Kuroko had to mention. "Faster than Aomine-kun." Taking a good look, everyone had to agree.

Kagami didn't back down yet. No way was he about to lose to this little girl.

She went for the lay-up, but of course,with his skills, Kagami blocked it and dribbled all the way to the opposite basket.

"Here we goooo!" Kagami was going to perform one of his famous dunks, but unexpectedly, Kimiko blocked_him!_

Everyone but Riko was in shocked. This tiny girl had more jumping power than Kagami. _Much_ more.

"Um, Riko... What just happened?" Hyuuga asked.

"What do you mean? It's kind of expected. She played for the National Japan high school basket-ball team," Riko answered.

"WHAT?!" The team yelled in unison. Tetsuya #2 even gave a bark in disbelief. It was dējavu. Surprise after surpise.

"Kimiko wanted to surprise you guys. She was asked to join the national practices in her first year of middle school, but they had their eye on her since elementary. But just recently, when the school year started she went to games around the world. She became amazing in that short amount of time, just by gaining experience. She took note of every cool ability she saw and learned to pass by it. She practiced every single day. Sometimes by herself."

It all began to make sense now. That's why the name Aida Kimiko was so familiar. "Aida Kimiko, newbie ace of the Female National Japan High-School Team. Stands with basket-ball and the world on her side." She was famous in the basket-ball media.

Kuroko was still quite confused. "But... Why are you using past-tense?"

A sad look appeared on Riko's face. "She suffered a knee injury.. The same as Teppei. Her coaches kicked her off in fear of her never being able to play again. They didn't want that of course. They did it for the better, but not being able to play around the world against such strong opponents, it's a depressing thought for Kimiko-chan. She loves basket-ball."

Kagami caught up to her at center court. _Alright, I'm gonna steal th-_

With that childish smile still on her face, she went at full speed towards the basket and gave it a slam dunk leaving Kagami without a chance. She was out of his sight in seconds, and was too fast for Kagami to even react.

It was over. Kimiko won the challenge. Kagami on the other hand was huddled by himself in the corner.

"Hey... Kagami don't be so upset..." Koganei said in pointless attempt to comfort him. But nonetheless, Kagami still lost to a girl and to any man that would steal away your pride.

"H-H-H-H-HOW?!" Kagami cried.

"She played for the National Japan High-School basket-ball team," Riko replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" Kagami was the only one surprised this time.

"That was a good game, Bakagami-kun!" Kimiko said. She had a refreshing smile on her face. "I hadn't played someone so strong in ages!"

"Bakagami?!" Once again, he was dumbfounded.

For the first time in what seemed in a while, the team laughed together.

"Now, let's have a real introduction!" Riko cried out happily. "Kimiko-chan, this is Kagami Taiga-kun. He's our ace! He's stubborn and eats a lot." Kagami glared at her, but was being careful not to get punched in the face. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. He was on that legendary Teikou team! Generation of Miracles. He was the Phantom 6th Man." Kuroko smiled but turned his head right away. It was unusual of him, but everyone chose to ignore it. "This is Hyuuga Junpei. Our clutch-shooter and captain."

"Nice to meet you, Kimiko-san," Hyuuga greeted.

Riko continued. "This is Kiyoshi Teppei-kun. Our former ace. He doesn't look like much because of his injury, but he's a great center!" *

"Nice to meet all of you," Kimiko began. "My name is Aida Kimiko. I usually play point-guard. I will be your trainer from now on, please treat me well!" And there she went again with her smile as bright as the sun.

"So now you understand right? Why I brought Kimiko here? She's strong. She'll train us so we can defeat Rakuzan!" Riko said. She was determined. "Seirin, FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"


End file.
